Jeanette and Ashlee Potter the Girls Who Lived
by shadowkat87
Summary: What if the boy who lived had a twin and what if they also happen to be female. After the night Harry/Jeanette and Chris/Ashlee parents died and the dark lord fell. Albus Dumbledore changed there genders for a short time but when they returned to the wizarding world everything they knew change. Join the J.K. Rowling group in a whole new twist. please R&R rated M for future contain.
1. Chapter 1

Jeanette and Ashlee potter the girls who lived

By: ShadowLynx87

 **AN: Hi everyone, ShadowLynx here sorry I've been gone so long and I have not been around lately. I'm still trying to figure out how to post my stories up here I just got my laptop fixed I still need to go get the cooling fan replaced. I hope you like my stories. I will post them all up as soon as I can. In this story and in later chapters harry and friends will most likely facing natural human problems as well as magical problems there will also be curse words thought-out the story. From adults and then later on from the group of friends in later chapters there will be sexual attraction between same sex couples and opposite sex couples. So if you don't like or are too young to read this type of story back out now. I will take reviews both positive and negative but I don't want to hear about grammar or punctuation mistakes I'm not a professional I make no money from this it's only a hobby of mine. I would also like to hear suggestions as to what you the readers would like to see in this story or not see. So remember after you read please review. And again I hope you like this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Ms. Rowling does, I do happen to own my oc and the plot line to this story. I'm just borrowing Ms. Rowling's characters and her fantasy world to fuel my own fantasy of living in the harry potter world! Thanks again and hope you enjoy this story as I take you on a wild journey adventure through Hogwarts and the wizarding world.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ashlee and Jeanette Potter**

This story begins in a cold and quite night in a village. The village name is Godric Hallow; in a home were a family of 4 slept. 2 adults and 2 infant girls. All seemed quiet except for a person moving in the shadows. He or she moved into the home and found his/her target the two infants. Placing a cut upon him/her then on the infants that was setting up wide awake then leaving after touching both cuts together. The cuts magical disappeared and the young infants begin to cry. Their mother showing up 5 minutes later to hush the baby girls back to sleep. Unknowing that another figure appeared out of nowhere. This time male, pale white and bald wearing a black cloak. Entering the home he traveled up the stairs first entering the room the mother and father shared killing the man in his sleep. Then moving on down to the infants room where he found the mother singing the infants back to sleep. She turned around thinking it was her husband at the door only to receive a nasty surprise!

"Please you can kill me but leave the girls alone they have not done anything to you I beg you just kill me and let them go" (said the mother). In an instant there was a flash of green light. The man laughed and retorted the wind "Yes, not yet but if I let them live they will hunt me down and kill me or have me locked away in Azkaban and I can't not allow that to happen." He moved closer to the infants in a flash of green mixture with golden light the roof and the walls where gone in a flash leaving the two infant girls crying. Their father lying dead in his bed and their mother lying on the floor next to the infants crib. The mysterious man nowhere to be seen except for the black scorch marks on the floor with his black robes lying in a pile near the wall and deep gashes on each of the twin's forehead. 20,000 miles away in a big castle sat an old man with a long white beard with half-moon spectacles wearing dark blue robes. He rose out of his chair and looked out his window only to say "something is amiss." He wrote something on a two pieces of parchment then walked over to his bird and told it to take the notes to Minerva and one to Hagrid. Then he walked up to roof of the castle and vanished with a loud popping noise and reappeared in front of the house in Godric Hallow to see one corner of the house missing. He rushed up to the room only to see the two girls crying. He looked down to see their mother lying motionless on the floor. Then he ran to the parent's room only to see the man lying in bed motionless as well. He returned to the two infants picked both of them up and vanished once again with a loud popping noise only to reappear once again at the roof of the castle holding the two girls as he returned to his office with two people sitting at his desk.

It was Minerva who spoke up first. "Headmaster I would kindly ask why you have called me and Hagrid into your office this late in the night and why you would be caring the potter's twin girls with you."

Simple Minerva I called you both here to tell you that the barrier on the potters house shifted and I proceeded to their home to see why that shift happen only to find lily and James dead and the potter girls room destroyed and these two little ones crying with two injuries on their forehead. Second I called Hagrid here to ask him to look after the poor dears until I return from checking on a place for them to go to the old man replied to the woman.

He let all that sink in before he continued with his explanation. Now before I go and take my leave you are in charge Minerva until I return. Hagrid please look after the potter girls as if they were your own child until I send an owl for you to meet me. He looked to the girl and waved his hand. The gashes on their foreheads stopped bleeding and left two nasty scars one shaped as a lightning bolt the other in a shape of a claw (or fang depending on how you look at it). He waved his hand a second time and the girls then became boys.

Do you think that wise? Albus I mean yes healing those nasty cuts but the gender spell on them the old woman look between him and the now two boys sitting on his desk.

Yes, I do said Albus. For if it is who I think it is that killed their parents we must take extra precaution to make sure Tom does not find the poor girls and finish the job and don't worry I put a time limit on the spell for midnight on their eleventh birthday by that time they should be here with me, you or Hagrid in case they have any question.

The giant of man was in shock that two of his greatest friends were gone and left behind there two daughter to grow up without a mother and father. Hagrid was then pulled back to reality. "Sorry, Headmaster I spaced out there for a few but of course I will look after lily and James daughters until you find a more stable home for the twins. It's just a shame Jeanette and Ashlee have to gro up without a mum and papa."

Yes, yes... it's truly sad for them the Headmaster and co-headmistress agreed with the half giant, but Hagrid I would now remind you two that we are the only ones that know there true identities so from now and until the spell is over they are to be called Harry and Chris Potter.

"Right'' they both agreed on that. So the headmaster continued on to say...

I shall proceed with my plans to look for a home for the two boys said Albus. Right and I shall take them down to me hut and get them settled in until I receive your owl to meet up with you. Albus left to once again going to the castles roof and Hagrid picked the boys up and carried them down to his hut lightly bouncing them so they would be asleep by the time he got to his hut. The old transfiguration teacher was left in the big office as she sat behind the desk. Shaking her head she laughed at the thought of them finding out who they are after thinking they knew who they were when that spell lifted. We will just see in 8 years 9 months and 1 hour she said still chuckling at the thought. She started to shuffle though some paperwork to get her mind off not thinking about her two favorite lions being gone and what the future will hold for their children. Hoping silently they would end up in Gryffindor when they came back to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jeanette and Ashlee Potter the girls who lived**

 **By Shadowkat87**

 **Co-Writer: Stonielynn**

 **AN: I am having trouble with couple pairing so pm me with suggestions on that or write them in your reviews and if I like them I'll use them. Main pairing chosen but side characters still need to pair so let me know what you think or who you would like to see paired up.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does me only own the plot-line and Chris/Ashlee my oc character and other oc's that will show up later.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Finding a Home**

After Albus apparition from the roof of Hogwarts he appeared in front of a large house that looked like it was about to fall over. Albus walk up to the Weasley's front door and knock 3 times after his 3rd knock a short red headed woman answered the door. "Morning", Molly how you doing? Oh as well as any woman I guess with family as big as mine. But, headmaster what brings you to my door. Please Molly you left school over 15 years ago please call me Albus. Oh' right sorry head... Albus what do I owe to this visit. I came to inform you and Arthur about a most dreadful event that took place last night at the Potters. "I say this with a heavy heart" Arthur walks over next to his wife.

"James and Lily Potter were murdered last night by who I suspect to be Tom Riddle. The Potters two daughters were fine except for they had deep gashes on their foreheads.

So do you have house lined up for them asked Arthur." yes and no it's Jeanette's and Ashlee's only living relatives besides their Godfathers. "So before I do anything else that I must meet and speak to lily's sister and her husband." I must leave now so I can get to little whinging, surrey to meet and place Jeanette and Ashlee.

Under their care and get a blood shield up around there home before the girls arrive there by means of travel with Hagrid. I do have one more request to make of you two while I'm here I would like for you to meet up with Jeanette and Ashlee on September 1 at king crossing station but keep it low key and have them meet Ron and the little one you are carrying at the moment even though she will not join the group for first year I have a feeling they all will become good friends in time." we sure will hea... I mean Albus replied Molly. I'll see to it the kids meet as you requested. Have a pleasant morning and afternoon. After leaving through the front door he apparition one more time but this time he reappeared a little ways down from 4 privet drive he walked the rest of the way.

As he got to the door he knocks three times then a large beefy man opened the door. "Yes, what can I do for you." then he realized who was at the door and he said rudely "what in blood hell are you doing on my property." He begins to close the door when Albus begins to speak. "I came here to talk with you and your wife in regarding Mrs. Dudley's sister and husband." At hearing this petunia comes around the corner holding Dudley in her arms. "Yeah and what about my sister and her husband i told her i never wanted to see or talk to her again after she married that man.

"Well I'm sorry to inform you that her and her husband was murdered last night. After all you are her only living relative. She and her husband had a shocking look on her face and then Albus noticed her eye beginning to tear up she left from the front door. "Well bloody good riddance but, that still does not explain why your here said Vernon. Well, if you invite me inside I will tell you unless you would like your neighbors to see me standing here said Albus." Vernon looked like he was about to explode with rage from not wanting to let Albus into his house and not wanting his neighbors seeing this strange man on his door-step. He finally said though gritted teeth "get in here" leaving the door open as he made his way into the living room.

Petunia came walking down the stairs as Vernon and Albus sat down. She came over and sat next to her husband. Vernon was the first to break the silence "OK you're in my house what do you need to speak to us about." Albus looked between Vernon and Petunia noticing she has been crying. He then looked to Vernon who looked to be really pissed off. "I am here to discuss the placement of your nephews. Since you are their only living relatives I would like you to take them in until there 17th birthday" said Albus.

"What in bloody hell would make you think we would take in the children of those freaks no way in blood hell not in my home Vernon yelled through his teeth? Albus flinched as he heard the word freaks. Albus said calmly Harry and Chris are your nephews. This time Petunia chimed in "correct me if I'm wrong but, I distinctively remember my sister sending me a card telling me she gave birth to twin girls, to which I threw away but wishing now I kept it.

Vernon looked to his wife in shock and in anger but said nothing. Albus just smiled "No, my dear she had twin boys now I must leave I will be returning in a few hours with the boys. With that he walks out the door he stops at the end of the sidewalk turns around and waved his wand a few times checks his work then apparition. He reappears on the castle roof.

He looked super tired as he went to his office he sat in his chair wrote a short note and told Fawkes to take it down to Hagrid. Thirty minutes later Hagrid arrived carrying the twin boys. "Hello'' professor guess you calling me means you found the gr... I mean boys a home. "Yes I did, get them ready for travel and I will meet you in front of their aunt and uncle home.

Six hours later he arrives at their house and after extinguishing a few street lights he walks up to 4 privet drive. Looking down at a tabby cat perched on the edge of the curb. I should have known you would be here professor McGonagall he says with a smile.

Seconds later to be the cat was now stood a woman in navy green robes. Good evening professor Dumbledore. "Sorry if I step out of line here but, I watched these people ever since you got back to Hogwarts and am not sure you should leave the potter gi... boys with these people there monsters especially that kid of theirs. They're the only family they have he said quietly. Plus I think it would be wise for them to grow up away from the wizarding world until they are ready to go to Hogwarts.

So how are the gi... boys getting as I see you don't have them" said McGonagall.

Hagrid is bringing them on Sirius black's flying motor bike. She had a terrified look on her face are you sure it's -wise- to trust Hagrid to bring them on that contraption she said.

My dear woman I would trust Hagrid with my life said Albus. As he finished the sentence they heard a load roaring noise. As the bike came to a stop Hagrid got off and walked over to the two professors. I trust there was no trouble bring the boys here Hagrid said Albus.

No trouble at all headmaster sir little tyke's fell asleep after I changed their diapers near Bristol. Got shot twice with urine from them that spell you have on them headmaster is a damn good one said Hagrid.

Albus chuckled yes it the most powerful gender spell I know I just hope it will protect them from Tom and his followers from finding them. He took the kids from Hagrid and laid both of them down in a basket that he conjured. He then laid a letter for them to read when they got older. "You two might want to leave right now said Albus." McGonagall nodded and turned back into a cat and ran off, Hagrid turned around and got on the bike and flew off into the night. Albus turned back to the door he rang the bell three times and knocked hard three times then he apparate but whispering good luck to the two boys lying asleep cuddled next to one another both holding the letter next to Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

**An: I want to thank all the people for reading and following this story I had help from my friends and sister to the little problem of pairing off the group and they helped a lot. With that said I am going to warn you all in later chapters this will turn into lesbian fic as everyone told me they would like to see Jeanette with Luna and Ashlee with Hermione. Still I hope you like the story and as always please read and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter Ms. Rowling does, I just own my OC (Ashlee Potter and others) and the plot line to this story.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Boys Meets Hagrid**

Harry and Chris was up and talking in the room which just so happen to be a small cupboard. Where the boys lived for the past nine years with nothing to cover them but the baby blankets they were wrapped in. They were talking about a dream they both had. They laughed because since they were little they both seem to have the same dreams every night this time they dreamed of a giant man and a flying motor bike. The laughter and chatting was over as they heard banging noise at the door to the cupboard.

'BOYS' "get the bloody hell out here right now and cook us breakfast" said Vernon. They got out of bed and opened the door.

"I bloody swear if you two burn any of the meal and any funny business any at all and you well go hungry for a week" said Vernon.

"Yes, uncle Vernon" the boys said together.

They went into the kitchen as they entered they saw gifts stacked to the ceiling and had half the kitchen covered. They looked and each other but did not say anything. They were in the middle of cooking when Dudley came running into the room with a big smile on his face.

He looked at all the gifts then said "how many are they."

"36, I counted them myself" said Vernon very proudly.

36...36 but I bloody asked you last year to get me 37 said Dudley.

Petunia sensing a temper tantrum from the boy quickly said after the trip to the zoo we'll go out and get you two more gifts how does that sound pumpkin she said.

After what felt like forever as Harry and Chris saw Dudley trying to do the math in his head he looked at his mom and nodded his head and begin to eat his breakfast. As harry and Chris got done cooking and cleaning the cooking dishes Chris spoke up.

"Harry I'm feeling queasy" and he ran to the upstairs bathroom.

After harry was done cleaning. He stood next to the sink as Dudley started to open his gifts Harry began feeling queasy as did Chris but he knew he would not make it to the bathroom upstairs so he leaned over the sink and vomited right in the sink after he finished he turned on the water and washed it down the sink. As Harry finished Chris came back in and walked over to Harry and they waited for the Dudley to finish and as the moved into the living room Harry and Chris sat down at the table and they began to eat the leftovers the family left behind. After that Vernon yelled 'BOYS' Harry and Chris made there way into the living room.

"I just got off the phone with miss fig she cannot babysit you two as to she broke her leg tripping over one of her cats it seems that you will be coming with us to the zoo so I would like to remind you any funny business any at all while we are there I will bring you home and you'll get a spanking followed by no food and locked in your cupboard for a week. "you understand me said Vernon.

"Yes, uncle Vernon" the boys replied. Then they heard the doorbell ring. "One of you go answer that" barked Vernon.

Harry and Chris left the room. Harry retreated to the cupboard as chris answered the door it was Dudley's friend Piers Polkiss he was traveling with them to the zoo Chris hated him harry did too for when him and Dudley was together they teased and made fun of Harry and Chris.

"Well if it isn't krissifer move out the way" said piers.

Pushing Chris to the floor he made his way into the living room. Chris sat up when he did he noticed the mail on the floor he picked it up then he noticed a brown envelope and it was addressed to him and Harry. He closed the front door and he ran it to the cupboard and handed it to Harry then said he would be right back. He walked back into the living room and handed Vernon the mail then ran out of the room back to the cupboard. Harry still looking at the front of the envelope as Chris walked in.

"So what do you think it is and have you ever heard of Hogwarts before" Chris said puzzled.

"No, I have not, let's open it and see what it says" said Harry.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, first class, grand sorcerer, chef warlock, supreme mugwump, international confed. of wizards)

Dear Mr. Potters,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall (Deputy Headmistress)

Harry and Chris stared at the letter rereading it a few times mostly from shock and surprise. Then they looked at each other.

"what do you think Harry a setup or a con" said Chris.

"I know Dudley not that smart and I don't think Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia would ever come up with something like this, it might be legit" said Harry still looking at the letter.

OK, it said there was list of thing we need Said Chris looking in the envelope and pulling out another slip of papers and reads it off to Harry.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry school supplies list.

Uniforms:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes. (Black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (Black) for day wear.

3\. One winter cloak (Black with silver fastening).

4\. Three white shirts (boys) or blouses (girls).

5\. Two grey sweaters, vest or cardigans.

6\. Two charmable ties (to be changed according to what house you're in).

7\. One charmable scarf (to be changed according to what house you're in).

8\. Two pairs of trousers or shorts (boys) or skirts (girls).

9\. Three pair of white knee socks (boys) or black wool stockings (girls) or grey knee socks or black ankle socks (boys).

Note: all first year students should have name-tags with their uniforms.

Required Text Books

Hogwarts: A History by Chroniculus Punnet

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Tremble

How Not To Blow Off Your Fingers on the First Day by Julius Gummidge

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

Quidditch through the Ages by Kennilworthy Whisp

Goshawk's Guide to Herbology by Miranda Goshawk

The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk

Hilary Stargazer's Guide to the Galaxy by Hilary Stargazer

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

One thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 Set glass phials

1 Telescope

1 Set brass scales

1 Basic potions ingredients kit

1 Set of protective gloves (dragonhide)

Quills

Inks

Parchment

Blank Journal

Students may also bring up to 2 familiars or pets, Approved familiars are:

Toad

Cat

Rat

Pygmy Puff

Owl

Others may be approved on a case by case basis. You will need to get permission from the Headmaster (Magical Soul) before bringing any other pets to school.

Parent also advised if you cannot afford the items on list can ask for a school loan at gringotts to purchase second hand or thrice hand me downs.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOM

That stuff won't be cheap but at least they have a school fund. That way we won't have to ask Uncle Vernon or Aunt Patunia for the money to get the stuff with even if previously owned which were use too thanks to are cousin" said Chris.

"Yeah, but it would be awesome if for once we could get everything new and that actually fit us said Harry.

Just then they heard their uncle shout for them. 'BOYS' get out here and into the car were going now said Vernon.

The ride over to the zoo was uneventful unless you count harry blurting out about the dream him and Chris had about a flying motor bike after Vernon was ranting about people that drove motor bikes. After getting to the zoo they walked and saw all the animals. Chris stopped at all the cat family exhibits once they got to the lynx's he stopped and harry had a hard time pulling him away from the exhibit.

"Come on Chris it's time for lunch we don't want to be late or Uncle Vernon will have our hides" said harry.

"I wish I could own a lynx myself one day" said Chris.

"Chris I know you're a big cat person that why you love going over to Ms. Figgs but we got to go now" said harry.

Shuffling over to the zoo's food court Uncle Vernon waiting by the door for everyone to show up.

Harry and Chris showed up first then Aunt Patunia and the other boys showed up.

Harry and Chris sat at the table while everyone else ordered there food uncle Vernon came over handed Harry and Chris two burgers, fries and a small drink from the pound value menu. After they ate their food Vernon took everyone over to the zoo's ice cream parlor and after Dudley and Piers ordered there ice cream before Vernon could shoo Harry and Chris away the lady behind the counter asked them what there would like. Both boys looked to Vernon in fear and he told the lady to get them a small cone of vanilla. Both boys sat and ate it Chris and Harry enjoyed it and after Dudley complained his knickerbockers glory was not big enough Vernon went and got him and new one and Harry and Chris was allowed to finish the first one.

After that the group left the parlor and went into the reptile house and Dudley ran over to the biggest snake and after seeing the snake not moving he started to tap on the glass. With the snake not moving he lost interest and moved on. Harry and Chris stayed behind looking at the snake feeling bad for it. The snake begin to move raising its head the snake looked at Harry then looked to Chris then it winked at the boys. Chris and Harry just stared at it. They both looked around to see if anyone was watching them. Harry and Chris then winked back at the snake. They just stood there and chatted with snake for a bit then out of nowhere Dudley screamed and ran over to the snake pushing Harry and Chris to the floor. Next thing they knew the glass was gone and Dudley fell in. As the snake slithered away harry could have sworn that it said thanks kid Brazil here I come. Chris helped Harry to his feet then looked back at Dudley and the glass was back. Leaving Dudley trapped inside. Chris and Harry had a smirk on their face.

An hour later uncle Vernon was pissed! He got everyone home and was now spanking Chris and then he turned to Harry. After he finished that he told them to get into the cupboard he slammed the door shut and locked it. Harry and Chris knew the only way that door was to open was in a week's time. Harry and Chris sat in their room talking and sleeping. Reading books they got from the library or swapped from Dudley or the only letter they ever got in the mail. It seemed like forever but then one day as Harry and Chris were sleeping they heard uncle Vernon bang on the door.

'BOYS' "get off your arse's and in the kitchen and cook us breakfast" said Vernon.

Harry and Chris woke up they put on their glasses and walked out of the room. If you burn anything you will go back in there for another week! As the day went on nothing eventful happened. That is until everyone in the house heard a loud knocking coming from the front door this time instead of sending Harry or Chris to answer the door Patunia answered it.

When she opened the door she stood back with fear in her eyes. There stood a big man too big to be natural he stood at least 8'5".

"h'llo ma'am my name is Rubeus Hagrid "May I come in" I'm here to speak with the young Mr. Potters also you and your husband" said Hagrid.

Patunia slowly nodded.

"Thank ye" said Hagrid.

He ducked his head and walked in the living room. Patunia yelled VERNON! Vernon hearing his wife came rushing into the hall way.

"What's the matter Patunia dear did those boys do something else" said Vernon.

Patunia shook her head and was only able to point in to the living room and the giant man now sitting on the couch to where she pointed Vernon saw the man.

"What in bloody hell is this who the bloody hell are you and What are you doing in my house" said Vernon now looking at the man. Hagrid now standing my name is Rubeus Hagrid and I came to speak to you and your wife about the young Mr. Potters.

After sitting down and talking to them for two hour. Vernon looking about to pass out as he turned from red to purple. He yelled 'BOYS'. Harry and Chris came out from there room as they rounded the corner they saw the man. At once they recognized the man from their dream.

"h'llo boys my name is Rubeus Hagrid but me friends call me Hagrid. I came here to collect you so you can meet Albus. He wants to have a chat with you and seeing as he is busy until tonight he asked me to come and get you" Said Hagrid.

Harry and Chris were shocked looking from the man to their aunt then to their uncle. The man got up and said if you go and collect your letter we can then get going.

Five minutes later Harry, Chris and Hagrid was leaving the Dursley's.

Harry was the first to speak "um... excuse me um... Mr. Hagrid but where are we going and how are we getting there" said Harry seeing as Hagrid had no type of transportation.

"OK, the first thing you ought to know it's just Hagrid never call me Mr. again leave that to me father and second thing is you both are wizards so is Albus and me self you got that boys" said Hagrid.

"OK Hagrid" said both boys still kinda confused as to what he meant by wizard.

Chris then spoke up "Hagrid can we stop for a minute I'm starting to feel queasy again" said Chris.

He then leaned over and vomited. Harry feeling the same way began to vomit too. After they emptied the contents of their stomachs. Hagrid spoke up are you OK boys and when did the queasy and the vomiting begin said Hagrid. Harry and Chris both replied they were OK and Chris told Hagrid that it started last week on their cousins birthday. That it's been happing since than.

"Sounds about right, he then looked up at the sun and said only a few more hours until night fall but we still have a while before midnight said Hagrid. We need to Hurry boys grab me arms he then took out a watch.

Harry and Chris grab each arm and the next thing they knew they was inside a bar.

"Boys, welcome to the leaky cauldron the best wizard bar and grill in London" said Hagrid.

 **AN: sorry I wanted to post this but my computer crashed and I lost everything I wrote for this chapter so I had to rewrite it today. Hope you enjoyed it and look for the next chapter either later on today or tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: OK now where at the chapter were the boys learn who they really are I want to thank my sis and my bf for helping write this story. I also like to thank the people who are reading it and please review and tell me what you think. I see I got a few followers for this story but no reviews. I'm adding two new oc characters the will be teaching a new subject at Hogwarts in this chapter you'll meet one of them and in later chapters your meet the other.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter that honor belongs to the great j.k. Rowling.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **THE TRUTH COMES OUT!**

It was late in the afternoon Harry and Chris was standing in the middle of a pub and according to Hagrid the giant man standing in the middle of the boys it was a wizard pub in London they still could not wrap their heads around the fact that just an hour ago they were at their aunt and uncles then after walking with the giant man for a while they somehow teleport to the pub. Chris was the first one to speak.

"Um... Hagrid I don't think it's possible but I'm feeling queasy again can you please point me to the loo" said Chris.

Harry feeling the same they both ran in the direction Hagrid pointed to them. They ran into the loo not realizing they ran into the girls loo. Hagrid laughed.

"I hope Albus gets here soon to talk to those two and I hope that no ladies happen to need to use the loo until they come back out or they be in for a surprise" said Hagrid to himself.

Ten minutes later the boys met back up Hagrid.

"OK, boys we'll be staying here until the morning Professor Dumbledore will be here later to talk to you two" said Hagrid.

Harry spoke up "Hagrid do you know what Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to us about.

"Sorry Harry but that's between you, Chris and Professor Dumbledore" said Hagrid.

Harry and Chris exchange looks.

"Well i'm assuming with the vomiting and the long travel and judging that you two did not eat breakfast you two must be hungry and tired" said Hagrid.

Both boys nodded "Tom can I get a Private room along with one of everything on your menu and three Butterbeers" said Hagrid.

Tom nodded and begin to lead them to the room.

Hagrid turned to the boys "follow me boys" said Hagrid.

Both boys followed close to Hagrid. Two minutes later they came to the room and when the boys saw all the food they had the biggest smile on there faces.

"Go head eat as much as you like boys try the butterbeer and don't worry its non-alcoholic and it taste great" said Hagrid.

An hour later with full bellies and content feeling the boys sat and talked about life with the Dursley's and what it meant to be a wizard. Hagrid was not happy about hearing a few of the things he heard and planned to speak to Dumbledore about it when he got back to Hogwarts.

Chris with tears in his eyes he asked Hargid about Harry and his mother.

"OK, boys first thing is you need to understand I don't know the full story of that horrible night said Hargid.

He then went on and told them about Voldemort how their mum and dad really died and everything Dumbledore told him to say. He just could not tell them there true identity as Dumbledore wanted to do that his self. After the meal and a long conversation the teary eyed boys hugged hagrid thanked him for the meal and went and laid down next to each other in the bed and went to sleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

"Professor Dumbledore was right the spell was fading that's why the boys were vomiting. In the next few hours they were going to feel even worse from vomiting to slight pain. Until he could get there and explain everything to them and give them some potions to ease the pain and maybe put them to sleep while the spell wears off" Hagrid thought to himself.

Thirty minutes to eleven both boys woke up to slight pain and queasiness which made them jump out of bed and run to the loo. Harry took the hand basin and Chris took the toilet. After leaving the loo hagrid look at them. At eleven o'clock Dumbledore knocked on the door. Hagrid opened the door and let him in and hagrid noticed he wasn't alone he was with a woman and she looked just fresh out of school.

Good evening hagrid said Dumbledore. I have brought Miss Stone along with me seeing as she will be one of the new professors at Hogwarts this year and seeing as she's closer to their age. Which she's teaching a new subject that the ministry of magic feels there's a need to be taught at Hogwarts from this point onward and to speak to the boys once I explained to them about who they are.

Professor Dumbledore came walking over to them and sat down in the chair opposite to them and Professor stone sat next to him.

Hello boys my name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and I'm here to explain a few thing to you and hopefully I can get it done before my spell wears off at midnight. The young woman next to me she is Professor Stone she will be teaching health class along with Professor Noland this and in future years at Hogwarts.

He then goes on to tell them about what happen and what he thinks happened the night their parents died. As he explains it to them tears rolling down their cheeks they look over to each other. Dumbledore then tells them some shocking news.

OK, boys what I'm about to tell you is going to be hard and I hope you understand I did this to protect you from Tom and those that fallow him. The night I had rescue you from your Parents house I had to bring you to my office at Hogwarts. There placed a very powerful transformation spell on the both of you which is about to wear off that is why your experiencing some pain and the vomiting this past week.

He then pulled out six vials and he said two were a calming drought, two were a dreamless sleep potion and two were a drowsiness drought.

After I tell you who you are, you will need these potions. OK, boys the truth is... well you are not boys at all. You were born Jeanette and Ashlee Potter twin girls. Dumbledore explained to them.

I can't say what ha... I mean Jeanette is feeling but I felt like I did not know what to say or feel for that matter at that moment I did not even know who I really was so I did the only thing that I could think of I started to cry and I cried long and hard.

Dumbledore look between the two he did not know what to do. But Professor Stone walked over to the two kids and begin to try to calm them.

"it's OK girls let it out something like this is hard to take in and for two of your age it's really hard so cry, throw a tantrum, anything that you need to do let it out don't hold back. she told them in clam and loving way.

It seemed that all it took Jeanette and Ashlee started crying harder and repeating it was not fair that he did that to them and that they did not know who they were anymore. The three adults just looked between each other. Professor Stone just hugging them. After they stopped it was ten minutes to midnight. Albus removed the corks from the six potions and instructed the kids to drink the potions and to climb into bed. It was not long until the potions took effect.

I promise Jeanette and Ashlee when you wake up in the morning it will be over and you'll feel better. It will take you time to adjust but you'll have a month before school I will see you then said Albus. Also know I did what I had to do to protect you from Tom. Get some rest and I will see you later.

Hagrid, Professor Stone I must take off take good care and I will see you back at Hogwarts. I'll expect to see you tomorrow hagrid after your visit to Gringotts. Professor Stone take care of them till they get on the train on 1st of September and if they wish to get anything at diagon alley anything is fine but no broomsticks. Then if you like take them to the muggle clothing store around the corner to get them proper clothes they can wear when they're not attending classes you may but keep a sharp eye out for trouble said Dumbledore. Hagrid and Professor Stone nodded he turned to the kids seeing them asleep he smiled then walked out the door. Hagrid walked over to the chair and sat down. Professor Stone got a chair and sat next to the bed and watched the kids sleeping soundly almost peacefully in the bed. They both talked until Professor Stone went to sleep on the couch in the room. Hagrid fell asleep in the chair.

Meanwhile back in Dumbledore's office in Hogwarts. Albus sat at his desk while a man with black beady eyes, greasy hair and black robes sat on the opposite side.

Is everything ready for when the girls arrive Severus said Albus?

Yes, headmaster everything is ready for when princesses potters and I expect them to be as arrogant and pompous as was their father when we went to school together said Severus.

And what about the situation with Quirinus? Asked Albus.

Yes, headmaster I will be keeping a close eye on him and report anything I notice to you said Severus.

Now, now Severus their just kids, after the sorting could you see what you can find out from them you are dismissed have good evening Severus said Albus.

He nodded his head and left out the office.

He continued to go through his plans and paperwork until late. He never noticed the sorting hat or Fawkes sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

**A** **N: OK I have a lot of people reading this story I did not think this story would catch on as it did it makes me really happy to see that it has. well in this chapter well be Gringotts. I'd like to thank all the people for helping on deciding on Ashlee's familiar. They will also be getting to know the real them in this chapter. I will also be referring them as their girl names from now on. my sis helped me deciding on the girls to get a visit from aunt Flo in this chapter so don't like it don't read no one's forcing you to. my sis has been a big help with this story so I will be honoring her with the role of the girls health professor at Hogwarts and I'm also honoring one of my best friend with the role of boys health professor. So on with the story please read and review. To the guest that gave me a negative review I thank you for your input but I'm sorry my laptop is kinda acting weird I have a hard time typing as I have to double click some of the letter keys to get them to work. I have a hard time with English Lan. as is and to the point of using proper English forget it.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Gringotts 1**

In the early morning of 1 August everything was quite two girls that was once boys begins to awaken from their sleep.

"OK, everything was a dream Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon is going to be knocking on the door to mine and Harry's cupboard soon to wake us up to make them breakfast said Ashlee to herself."

There's Harry now he's waking up so Petunia will be at the door any moment Ashlee thought.

Jeanette sat up in bed searching around for her glasses. Finding them she slipped them on then still half asleep she began to shake me awake.

"Come on Chris we need t..." suddenly she stopped talking realizing it was not her voice saying what she was saying.

That made me jump up I looked over at the person next to me. She still looked like harry but, with a softer complexion but the same emerald green eyes and messy black hair and lightning bolt scar. I looked for my glasses finding them in the bed I slipped them on. I then turned back to harry or what was our names again. I groaned I cannot remember the names that professor... then it hit me like a ton of bricks everything from last night came flooding back to me. I was now wide awake looking around we was not in our cupboard and we were no longer boys.

Then that made me blush at the last thought sure I've been near girls before but being one is a whole n'other story. I looked around again and saw the giant man Hagrid. I then looked at the young woman next to the bed. It was professor Stone. We jumped out the bed and run into the loo fighting at the door for who gets to view themselves in the mirror we ended up looking together and I could not help myself and I screamed apparently so did Harry or was it Jeanette. With us screaming it woke up Hagrid and professor Stone they both came running into the loo.

Once she got us to calm down. She conjured a full length mirror then shooed hagrid away. She walked out of the loo. We stood there looking. Harry or Jeanette kinda reminds of this this one guy I would dream about all the time but now h... I mean she looked like a girl version of him. Me on the other hand I looked different reminding myself of the women that would be in the same dream with the man. Except I have blackish red hair with hazel green eyes like the man har... Jeanette got hi... Her eyes were the same as the woman and I could swear we were an inch or so taller than before. Then I could not help myself I started crying I fell to the floor hitting my bum hard.

Jeanette leaned over and started hugging me. It's OK Chr… I mean Ashlee everything is alright we're still brot... sisters and whatever comes from this we'll stick together like we've always done said Jeanette.

It was odd to hear her voice but at the same time comforting just like her old voice was whenever I was upset over something. At that point I cried harder from some reason it felt like forever just sitting there crying while she held me in a tight hug like she always did. Once I was done crying I told Jeanette I was OK she let me go then I felt a new feeling but at the same time old it usually meant I need to go potty so I dashed over to the toilet.

Once I got there it was a whole new story. I stood there thinking for a minute. How did girls use the loo? I finally just decided to ask professor Stone. So I opened the door and ask if she would come in and help me. After five minutes she explained to me and Jeanette how to do it. After I finished I was getting ready to flush the toilet but professor stone stopped me as I was about to hop off she gave me some bog so I can clean myself properly. I brought my hand back up and I looked at it and there was blood. I started to panic so did Jeanette when she saw the blood. Professor Stone calmed us down and with another conversation she explained it all to us. Then I got scared cause she told us from now until we get way older it will happen to us every month for a week and that it was normal for all young ladies. After she was done talking to us she told us she had some muggle books that would help us understand better. Professor Stone left and went into the other room. Jeanette just looked over at me I could see she was scared as I was. Still pretty scared I just shrugged my shoulders. I stayed behind with Jeanette as she need to go potty as well but was scared to be by herself. She had the same thing happen to her but she looked calmer than I was after it happened to me.

Hagrid was gone after we got back from the loo but he left behind a birthday cake. Me or Jeanette never touched it after all we did not feel like celebrating. We climbed back into bed and professor Stone gave us the books she had for us. We sat there in bed and read them. While we read professor stone told us she had hagrid go on without us telling him she doubt we feel like going anywhere today.

A few days later of us staying in bed talking with professor stone and only getting out of bed to eat or go to the loo. One Evening Professor Stone or Amy as she said she wanted us to call her but only in private. Told us we were going to go shopping it always made her feel better. The next day at 7 am we made our way to diagon alley. Jeanette and I was surprised the entrance was behind the leaky cauldron.

"OK, girls are first stop is Gringotts bank we need to get some money from your vault" said Amy. Remember to be polite to the goblins and nothing will happen she said.

As we passed all the stores my head was spinning I kept look at all the neat stuff in the windows people walking about doing the normal everyday shopping. I could guess Jeanette was doing the same. Once we got to the silver doors of a snow white building. I saw a sign on the door that read:

Enter, stranger, But take heed of what awaits the sin of greed, for those who take, but do not earn, must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors a treasure that was never yours, thief, you have been warned, beware of finding more than treasure here.

I had a chill run down my spine I did not want to find out what happen to people that would steal from this place.

"You'll be mad to try and steal from this place" said Amy.

A pair of goblins bowed to us as we entered the silver doors. Not wanting to be rude I curtsy to both goblins like Amy showed us.

Walking along the hall we saw about a hundred goblins doing various things here and there. There was also was a lot of doors. We made it to the counter.

Jeanette spoke up "We'd like to make a withdrawal from our vault please."

The goblin looked up from his paperwork. "Names" he said.

"Jeanette Potter and Ashlee Potter" said Amy.

"Do either of you have your key" said the goblin.

"Um... Key sorry sir but, We do not have a key" I said to the goblin.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin I forgot to get your key from Hagrid" said Amy.

The goblin looked at us "May I see your wands so that I can verify that you are who you say you are is truth or a lie.

"Sorry sir but, we have not gotten our wands yet, We came here first to get money to make our purchase for the school year" said Jeanette.

"No key, no wands and you expect to make a withdrawal from your vault said the goblin.

"There one option left to determine who you say you are" the goblin got out of his chair and said "If you two would follow me please, your lady friend will have to wait here.

"Five minutes later we were in an office. Now before we begin my name is Ragnok. Now the first thing to do is an inheritance test then read your parents will then you can get a new key to your vault said Ragnok.

He pulled out a sheet of parchment and a vial with red liquid he also pulled out a small dagger.

Now you have to prick your finger and add 7 drops each to the potion and spill the contents onto the seal on the parchment.

We did as he said pricking our finger adding seven drops to the potion shook it up and dumped the contents on the seal and writing begin to appear we looked on as the writing finished.

 **Inheritance test as follows.**

Name: Jeanette Lily Potter and Ashlee Evans Potter

Born: 31 July 1980 (11:57/11:59)

Parents: Lord James Charlus Potter and Lady Lily Marie Potter née Evans

Godparents: Sirius Orion Black (Godfather) Minerva McGonagall (Godmother)

Direct hair to the most ancient and noble house of Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Emrys, Le Fey and by magic and conquest Slytherin

When they are of age to start learning the practical side of magic they are to be emancipated minor due to will decree.

 **Magical Abilities Current:**

Parseltongue (active but limited to only snakes by Albus Dumbledore)

Metamorphmagus (bound by Albus Dumbledore)

Animagus: (bound by parents until they get to Hogwarts)

(Jeanette: Leopard, Swordfish, Hawk) (Ashlee: Cheetah, Dolphin, Raven)

Vampirism (50% active 50% bound until death)

Twinning Telepathic & Teleportation (bound by Albus Dumbledore)

Occlumency and Legilimency (bound by Albus Dumbledore)

Wandless Magic (bound by Albus Dumbledore)

Identic Memory, Photographic Memory (90% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Magic core (90% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Horcrux Drain Magic Core by 5%

Soul Bond (blocked until meeting said unknown person)

Marriage Contract signed by magical guardian Albus Dumbledore for Jeanette Lily Potter to be wed to Ronald Bilius Weasley and Ashlee Evans Potter to be wed to Neville Frank Longbottom

 **Properties and Investments:**

Potter Cottage in Godric's hollow

Potter Mansion (location unknown without porter key/secret keeper)

Apartment Flat London, 23 baker street pass down due to will decree

Cottage in Nottingham Village pass down due to will decree

Vacation Homes in Australia, America, Canada, South America (Brazil), Russia, Japan, Ireland, China, Africa, Italy, France and Mexico.

40% Holyhead Harpies

40% Puddlemere United

40% Quality Quidditch Shop

30% Flourish and Blotts

70% in all racing broom companies (10% in each company)

45% daily prophet

52 house elves (26 male, 26 female)

 **Estimated Gold:**

4.2 million in galleons, 2.6 million in sickles and 1.1 million in knuts

trust vault 75,000 in galleons, sickles and knuts to be replenished 15 August until the girls have graduated Hogwarts.

 **Muggle Money and Investments:**

4.5 million to spread out between Pounds, American, Yen, Euro, Pesos, Australian Dollar, Rubles, Canadian Dollars and Yuan.

35% investment to all companies include: Sony, Microsoft, Nintendo, Konami, Barns & Noble bookstore, Bentley car, Bristol car, and Chevrolet, Ford car.

The two girls fainted after reading the parchment. After a while Ragnok recovered the girls. Ragnok took some smelling salt waved it in front of the girl's nose and they begin to awaken. For minute they sat there.

Ragnok said lady Potters if you please we have a lot to do today in a short amount of time. So if it's alright with you two I'd like to read your parents will.

May I also say the original, held by the ministry of magic is still sealed on orders by the chief warlock of the wizengamot, who at this time is Albus Dumbledore.

Both girls nodded trying to calm down and concentrate. Ragnok unrolled the parchment and began to read.

 **Last Will and Testament of**

Lord James Charlus Potter

and Lady Lily Marie Potter nee Evans

We, the aforementioned, begin of complete mind, health, and free will hereby decree this will our last testament, making all previous wills void.

In case of our demise the following persons are to be given the following assets.

To Remus John Lupin, we leave you with honorary title of uncle to our girls. We also leave you with 50,000 galleons and our flat in London 23 Barker Street. We leave you with all lilies book and notes concerning studies of possibility to counter the werewolf curse. Please use the money to look after yourself and get you some decent clothes and find a decent woman for yourself Moony.

To Peter Thaddeus Pettigrew, our secret keeper we leave 30,000 galleons to get his lazy arse out of his mother's home and stand up for himself.

In case he was the one to betray us to Voldemort aka Tom M. Riddle (as we said secret keeper) the former part is void and he is to be thrown into Azkaban in an anti-animagus cell with the key thrown down the North Sea. (Lily insists on this part.)

To Sirius Orion Black, my brother in all but blood. We leave you as godfather/magical guardian to our beautiful daughters. We leave you with 80'000 Galleons the cottage in the village of Nottingham. We also leave their vault key to you. In hopes you settle down with a woman to help you raise our daughters right. We leave you James collection of chocolate frog cards. We leave you in charge to look after our girls teach them about their gifts and how to use them the Right way. Tell them about us how much we loved them. Please don't get too caught up in teaching them to be the next marauders if you can help it Padfoot. Moony see to that it's not his only goal with the girls.

To James Charlus Potter, If you still around I ask you to mourn me and move on for our girls. Find a decent woman that will help you raise our girls the right way. Sirius, Remus help him and make sure he finds someone to be with.

To Lily Marie Potter nee Evans, If your still kicking please watch over our beautiful girls help them to grow up as decent young ladies. Sirius, Remus watch over my girls all three of them help lily with the girls. Also help lily to move on to find a decent man to be with but not snivellus or I'd kick your arse's the next time we see each other.

To our favorite head of house Minerva "Minnie" McGonagall, we leave you with the title of magical guardian/godmother to our girls. We also leave 30 Cleansweep 7's to replace those old brooms used for flying lessons. We also leave you with 10,000 galleons and godric Gryffindor's transfiguration journals for personal use. Take care of our girls as if they were your own.

To Filius Flitwick, our favorite charms master. We leave you with 10,000 galleons and our hopes you never change your teaching style.

To the Greengrass family, We were not that close but we wish we had the chance to. We did enjoy the parties you would host. We would like it if something were to happen to us, Lupin, Sirius, and Minerva for you to take our girls to look after them and hopes that our girls get to know your girls and be best friends.

To Frank and Alice Longbottom, you have always been good friends to us and we like to thank you for that and we leave you with 5,000 galleons. Also our hopes that your son and our daughters become friends.

To the Lovegood family Pandora and Xano you both are great friends and we hope our girls will become the best of friends. We leave you with 5,000 galleons. If all other guardians fall through we hope you take the girls and raise them as your own.

To Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley nee Evans, We tried on many occasions to reconcile with you but you turned your noses up at us. So we leave you with nothing but are sincerest hope and wishes that the girls never meet you. You both can go jump in a lake and drown for all we care.

to Amelia Bones I (James C. Potter) leave you with 4 copies of godric Gryffindor's books on battle magic for the best boss ever. We also wish for your niece and our girls to become the best of friends.

To Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, We only leave you with these few words sod and off. We also like to give you this warning, keep your pervy old hands off our daughters you are to stay out of their lives. If we catch wind you did not listen to our will and interfered with their lives. Be 100% sure when we see you again you'll be met with wands pointed and not so friendly hex's and curse's aimed at you.

Last and the most important of all to our beautiful and wonderful daughters Jeanette Lily Potter and Ashlee Evans Potter. We are sorry we could not be there to raise you and watch you two grow up into lovely young ladies. First, we'd like to give you a warning stay away from Peter Pettigrew, Vernon and Petunia Dursley and Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore. Do not fall for his friendly grandpa act do not listen to his lies or anything he claims is for the "greater good" he is only out for himself no one else. We made the mistake and we noticed it to late but we hope it's not too late for you girls. Next, be the best you can be and learn whatever you wish to learn the skies are the limit. We know you can trust your godmother, godfather and uncle if you ever need help with anything. Your father and godfather would be upset if you did not turn out to be the next marauders but look at it this way the more spells and potions you know the safer you are and better your pranks will be. Our little cubs make us proud we love you both more then you ever will know. Girls we like for you to lead normal happy and successful lives inside and out of school find the person that makes you the most happy does not matter who they are and we proudly support you however we can. We leave everything else to our wonderful daughters for them to use as they see fit.

We ask Ragnok to look over all assets if he's happy to do so for our girls you have been a good friend to the potter clan and we would like if it continued with our girls.

Under no circumstances is our girls to be placed with Vernon and Petunia dursley they are the worst sort there is and we don't want are girls submitted to their cruelty.

In question of custody for are daughters Jeanette Lily Potter and Ashlee Evens Potter. If one of us dies the surviving party has full custody, In case we both die the girls are to be placed with one of the following:

1\. Sirius Orion Black (Godfather thru the godfather ritual)

2\. Minerva "Minnie" McGonagall (Godmother thru the godmother ritual)

3\. Remus John Lupin (Uncle)

4\. Amelia Bones (Aunt)

5\. Frank and Alice Longbottom (Family Friends)

6\. David and Gwen Greengrass (Family Friend)

7\. Pandora and Xenophilius Lovegood (Family Friends)

If we are both dead then on their eleventh birthday Jeanette Lily Potter and Ashlee Evans Potter are to be emancipated.

This is Prongs and Lilypetal's last ride goodbye everyone have a happy and long future except for the four people and you all know who they are can burn in hell for all we care.

Signed

Lord James Charlus Potter

Lady Lily Marie Potter nee Evans

Master Ironfork as witness

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore as witness

All three of them were stunned once again. The girls were in tears and showed anger in their faces. They then spoke together "He knew this whole bloody time".


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I had this chapter all written out my co-writer just needed to do her thing then I was going to post this chapter but I don't know what the hell happened but she went to read and edit this chapter and it was gone so now as of 09/30/16 I have to rewritten it.

Chapter 6

Gringotts 2

 _ **Previously...**_

 _ **All three of them were stunned once again. The girls were in tears and showed anger in their faces. They then spoke "He knew this whole bloody time".**_

Rognok was the one to break the silence. Lady Potters I am sorry for holding you up you simply came in to withdraw from your vault but it seems we have much more to do then just get you a new key for your vault. So do you have any questions about the Inheritance test, your parents will or anything at all said Rognok.

Both girls looked at each other.

What do you think jen I asked?

Well, I think we should start with the inheritance test because I'm completely lost on that, the will was pretty straight forward said Jeanette.

Ok, we'll like to have our inheritance test explained to us if it's ok with you Mr. Rognok I said.

"That's fine lady potters" he looked over the piece of parchment.

First is your Parseltongue ability, Parselmouths normally can communicate with any reptiles but it would seem Albus Dumbledore has restricted you two to only snakes. Parselmouths are highly sought out by dragon reserves and here in gringotts. Most people fear Parselmouths because only dark wizards and witches have been known to use it in the past. That does not mean you'll go dark just because you can speak to reptiles or snakes. A few goblins can use Parseltongue to talk to the security dragons. So just don't think that just because you have this ability you going to go dark maybe you can show wizard and witches different. Then again I'm not trying to tell you how you run your lives you can fallow the dark path or the light path or simply do neither and be gray witches. Any questions ladies.

No I think you explained it pretty well Rognok said Jeanette. I nodded my head in agree.

Very well Lady potters...

Jeanette interrupted him. Rognok can you please stop with the lady potter stuff and just use are first names or simply call us jen and ash.

Very well Jeanette and Ashlee you're both a metamorphmagi and it seems again Albus Dumbledore as bound it to where you cannot use it at all. Metamorphmagus is a wizard or witch that can change their physical appearance at will there is no need from a spell or potion, they are extremely rare. Metamorphmagus or Metamorphmagi are born with their ability. Unlike Animagi, metamorphmagi can take on a wide variety of forms, changing gender and age, potentially looking like anyone at all, or even just changing a part of their appearances, such as the shape of their noses or other body parts. Metamorphmagus are affected by his/her emotional state which can leave you to change your hair length or even its color, your skin color, fingernails and toenails too. Any questions as of now said Rognok.

Nope I think we should hold off our questions till the end Rognok said Jeanette.

As you wish now your animagus ability seems to have been bound by your parents until you have gotten to Hogwarts with both your parents being animagus you inherited the ability to become your animal or animals since the day you was born. Normal a witch or wizard elects to turn into an animagus they would need to train for a year or so to become animagus. A lot of them are too lazy to do the training or most give up before finishing their training. Normal training takes meditation until you discover your animal or animals. The animals are determined by their personality and inner traits. When you do turn into your animal or animals there will be a mark on the animal. Since you both are naturally born animagus and you are still school age you have until your 17th birthday to register your foams at the ministry of magic.

Now on to your Vampirism it difficult to say anything because not much is said about vampires outside their clans. All I really know is once a living vampire dies they become full vampires an are no longer welcome in magical Britain to live you may visit but you cannot live here. I do not know if you were born vampires or turned early in life but I do know your mother was a living vampire and turned your father a year after they wed. You can owl a vampire clan and ask or help or simply try to owl your parents to see if they would visit and help you.

At this the girls got angry at the ministry for banning vampires from living in Britain. Rognok gave them time to sort through their feelings before moving on.

Now every magical twin born as natural Telepathic & Teleportation abilities which as an again Albus Dumbledore seems to have blocked from you two. It's simply put twins can talk to one another in their minds and when twins are in different locations one can appear next to the other instantaneously.

Now that would have been useful when we got lost in the woods you could have waited at home and when I gave up looking for the kitty I could have teleported to you or when aunt petunia called us you could have told me and came home I said.

Tell me about it Jeanette said.

Now with your Occlumency and Legilimency seems you inherited these from your father and it seems again Albus Dumbledore as bound them as well. With Occlumency you can guard your minds from people also Occlumency helps to organize your memories for better recall and storage. It can help resisting the imperius curse and helps resisting the effects of veritaserum. Legilimency allows you to enter others minds and review their memories, emotions, thoughts and learn their secrets. You can also use it to tell if a person is lying to you. A master Legilimency can also influence a mind.

They both sound cool and i am so not going around Mr. Dumbledore in the future he bound most of our abilities that could have help us while we grew up at durzkaban i said with a little heat in my voice.

Jeanette nodded her head in agreement with me.

It seems you both inherited your parent's gift of wandless magic once you're taught a spell or learn it on your own you could perform it without the use of a wand and again it has been bound by Albus Dumbledore.

Ok now that's wicked can't wait to do that said Jeanette.

This time it was my turn to nod in agreement.

Now it would seem one or both of you have Identic Memory and Photographic Memory which seem Albus Dumbledore has all but blocked it leaving you both only 10% of the talent to use and add in your magical cores being bound to only allow you 10% access.

WHAT! We both shouted. Jeanette was the one to speak, what does he went for us if he's willing to leave us dumb and weak, I swear when I see him I'm taking that damn beard of his and wrapping it completely around his neck. Then hang him from the tallest place i can find by his balls and then find a croquet mallet to use on his boney arse.

Well leave some for me sis i like to get some answers from him first then you can go to town with him i said.

Now we come to the Horcrux it's draining your magical core so it's leaving you two even weaker. We will need to get a curse breaker to remove it and then will get one of our goblin healers to unbind your abilities.

Hold on Rognok what is a horcrux and how did we get it Jeanette asked.

Horcurx's is very dark magic it's an item that supposedly lets you live as long as it not destroyed for someone to choose to use living creatures must seriously be mad or worse. To make one you spilt your soul in half by killing an innocent being and placing it into an item as you see the item can be anything from a smallest item like a button or pebble to a living begins. To destroy a horcrux you need a curse breaker to which gringotts have a number of them employed here. As to how you got it, it may be from the night you both survived voldemorts attack on you he may have been planning on using the deaths of you both to make a horcrux for himself.

So we have a peace of voldemorts soul trapped behind this scar and no one tried to remove it when we were younger. If i find out it was Dumbledore again i may just skip the question and let Jeanette dish out her punishment i said.

Jeanette just sat there quiet and thinking and i knew that's when she was plotting and whoever she was plotting against was not going to be good for that person.

Your test show you both have soul mates i have no way of telling who or what is your soul mate you may meet them as you walk out the doors today or you may not meet them at all. When you do meet there are three stages of the bond first is contact rather that would be bumping into them, a handshake or a hug. Second is a little more physical such as a kiss on the lips or a full on snog. The last stage is consummation such as a wedding or sex with your partner. Once the soul bond is initiated it will cancel a betrothals contract or other agreements. Soul mates are predestined to meet before they are borned. They are soul that has chosen each other over and over again through past lives. Once they meet their be happy for the rest of their lives and if not they would lead a miserable life.

So there are two people out there somewhere that we are destined to be with us which we may or may not find i said.

Correct Ashlee it could be human or creature, male or female, young or old or same age as you there could be one or more but you'll never know until you meet them.

Damn that's intense so we should watch who we meet how we would know if the person or creature is our soul mate I asked him.

Well, you would be drawn to them like if you just walking down the street you'd would walk right up to them basically it would be like a moth to a flame, it also helps when you initiated the first stage though a hug or handshake you'll feel a spark then you both will feel at peace like meeting a long lost friend or sibling Rognok explained. Now if your soul mate turns out to be an animal magic would change it from a soul bond to a familiar bond. the last of the test before we move on to your inherited properties and finances is that it would seem Albus Dumbledore as signed you both into marriage contracts or in other words betrothal contracts for Jeanette he signed one to a Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley. The weasley family is a part of Albus Dumbledore inner circle and for you Ashlee he signed a marriage/betrothal contract for a Mr. Neville Franklyn Longbottom another family in his inner circle.

WHAT! So we either find our soul mates or we have to marry those two boys I said feeling ill again and dizzy.

It would seem that way lady Ashlee said Rognok. Now let's move on to your inherited properties and finances.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: it would seem chapter six ran over a little bit so chapter 7 will be the rest of gringotts hope you like it and remember to please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the harry potter world Ms. Rowling does I only own my other character's.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Gringotts 3**

 _ **Previously...**_

 **WHAT! So we either find our soul mates or we have to marry those two boys I said feeling ill again and dizzy.**

 **It would seem that way lady Ashlee said Rognok.** **Now let's move on to your inherited properties and finances.**

On to your Properties and Investments you two own two properties as the other two was given away by your parents will. Potter's cottage in godrick hollows is in no condition to live in because the ministry as placed it under a landmark agreement with the mayor of godrick hollow. As for potter's manor its location is unknown and the only ones to get to it would be anyone with potter blood to use the portkey and get there. the vacation homes in Australia, America, Canada, South America (Brazil), Russia, Japan, Ireland, China, Africa, Italy, France and Mexico all seem to be fine the 4 house elves that stay in each property takes care of each of the 13 houses.

your investments in Holyhead Harpies, Puddlemere United, Quality Quidditch Shop, Flourish and Blotts, racing broom companies, daily prophet pretty much keeps your family vault in stock with gillions and in the last 10 years it has gotten pretty full. With the muggle investments your mother and father set up it adds to the gillions you already have.

Rognok may my sister and I have a privet chat for a while there is a lot we need to talk about before we can continue said Jeanette.

Sure lady Jeanette I will leave how long do you wish to have for this talk said Rognok.

A 20 to 30 minutes maybe, is there a way to call you after we are done said Jeanette.

Yes, you can tap on this button here on the desk I will hear it and return said Rognok. He got up and walked out the door as he did he locked it for the girls.

Ashlee we have got to do something Mr. Dumbledore he seems out to get us killed or worse and the ministry going to kick us out of England after we become full vampires. We need to find our soul mates or will be forced into an unhappy marriage with two boys we know nothing about in fact I don't even want to think about that we grew up as boys. How can Dumbledore or anyone expect us to do that? When Rognok get our abilities unbound and this horcrux gone we need to visit our family vault and find that portkey to potter manor. I feel we can only trust each other right now ash until we find our soul mates it just have to be me and you like it always been.

I agree Jeanette Mr. Dumbledore and that voldemort guy is after us for a reason and I like to get to potter manor maybe we can find more info there or some kind of help. First we get that portkey then find a way to get our parents will out into the public maybe our godfather or godmother will see it and come help us. Rognok seems like a person to trust right now with all the help he given us. Yes, I hope to find them as well do you think there be boys, girls, or metamorphs like us.

Well I doubt there be metamorphs like us as it rare to be one in the first place. I hope their girls even being a girl myself I can't see me dating or being with a boy it would just be too weird and whoever thinks us weird for being together with another girl can jump in the north sea for all I care. With getting awaken this morning be girls with magical powers and abilities we defiantly can't live at durzkaban and I for one am happy about that and whoever is our soul mates can always live with us at potter manor it's a good hideaway because no one can find it unless they have potter blood or we tell them.

That sounds all good sis but before we begin all this can we finally go shopping and get us cloths that actually fit and are new and we can get both girl and boy clothes If we want too. We got the money apparently so we can get things we always wanted as well.

Those are nice ideas ash but you have to remember we need to get our school things as well and how are we going to carry everything.

Yeah, I know maybe the goblins have something or maybe we have something in our vault that can help us.

Maybe but don't hold your breath sis said Jeanette.

The girls continued to talk and plan things out after twenty minutes Jeanette pressed the button to let Rognok know it was ok to return. Once he returned he had two others with him a tall red-head guy with his hair in a ponytail one earring that was a fang of something. He wore leather jacket blue jeans with some type of animal skin boots. The other was a goblin that was in doctor's gear.

Everything ok Lady Jeanette and Lady Ashlee said Rognok.

Yeah, everything is good now Jeanette said. So who are you friends Rognok.

Lady Jeanette, Lady Ashlee let me introduces curse-breaker William Weasel y and healer coldslash.

Wait Weasley you say, you would not be related to a Ronald Weasley would you Jeanette asked.

Yes, I am he's my youngest brother said bill. How did you hear about him Lady Jeanette?

Mr. Dumbledore signed a contract between me and him and let's leave it alone for now said Jeanette.

I take it from your voice you're not happy about it said bill.

No I'm not Mr. Weasley she replied.

Please Mr. Weasley is my dad you two can call me bill.

Let's get back on track here. Curse breaker weasley is here to assist coldslash to get rid of the horcurx's in your scars and to help unbind you cores and abilities. But before we do any of that there are the matters of your house and family rings. He sat two boxes down and opened them.

Depending on who is oldest will wear the head of house ring while the youngest will wear the hair to the house ring said Rognok. Now which one is oldest and who is the youngest.

Both girls just shook their heads Jeanette spoke up; we have no clue about that Rognok.

Well the next thing is just to have each of you to hold your right hand over the rings and will see which one responds to which person.

Jeanette you go first ok I said. She nodded her head. She placed her hand over hair ring first and when nothing happened she moved onto the head of house ring. The ring began to glow right from the moment she put her hand over it. I went ahead and put my right hand over the hair ring and it glowed too.

Now you both need to decide who gets the Gryffindor ring and the Slytherin ring.

Jeanette spoke and said I will take the Gryffindor ring and ash can take the Slytherin ring.

If you both would slip the rings on to your right hands pinky finger. The girls slipped the rings on to their fingers. The four rings glowed for a minute then shrunk to a comfortable size.

Now that's confirmed we can get you two new keys to your vault and get the other business done.

If you ladies will follow us well go get you fixed up and on your way said bill as he and the other goblin left. They lead the girls for a while then they walked into what looked like a hospital room.

Please lie on the beds we'll strap you down for your safety horcrux removal is tricky and there might be some pain I don't know how much because you're the first human horcurx's but just think after it all done you'll both be 100% said bill.

The girls laid down on the bed and bill and coldslash strapped them down to the bed. As bill and coldslash started their work it did not take long for the pain to start and it was bad. It felt like a thousand red hot knifes cutting into their scar before long both girls blacked out. Two days later the girls woke up the felt great like waking up for a really long sleep. After visiting their vault withdrawing enough money (what they hoped was enough) and the portkey they met back up with Mrs. Stone. The three of them made plans to shop in diagon alley and then the muggle world. Amy tried her best not to laugh as she watched Jeanette's and Ashlee's hair shift different colors every second. They made plans for each shop and the girls kept getting more excited as they walked and talked about each of the shops and their new knapsacks the found in their family vaults Jeanette's was maroon while Ashlee's was midnight purple. As they started to walk past the book shop Ashlee felt like she need to go into the store. so she said she meet jen and Amy at the leaky cauldron. As Amy and Jen was drawing closer they came to a building that said "the quibbler" she felt the need to go in the building and told Amy she meet up with her and Ash at the leaky cauldron.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the harry potter world Ms. Rowling does I only own my other character's.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Hermione Jean Granger**

 **Tuesday 25 July 1991**

Hermione Jean Granger seemed like your average eleven year old she enjoyed reading and learning new things which usually was a good thing but for her it caused problems between her and the other kids. When she first started at this school she tried making friends but it stopped pretty fast after she found out they only wanted to be friends with her so she could help or actually do the school work or homework for them. After she refused to do any of their work it got bad fast. It started with the name calling and it progressed into them pushing her down, throwing things at her, stealing her thing and destroying them. As bad as all that was when the verbal and physical bulling started weird thing would start happening thing she could not explain she spent many month trying to figure it out but came up with nothing. As she was walking down the hall she was praying to all the deities she could think of in hope nothing happened as she walk through the hall to the exit. While she walked she heard the normal threats bookworm, Goodie two-shoes, Ms. know-it-all, spin stress, beaver, buck-tooth, chipmunk, future cat lady. She heard them all the time and time again even has she walk to the exit of the school for the last time from her old classmates even the kids she once called friends.

 _Okay, Hermione just ignore what they are saying you're just a few feet away from freedom and you won't ever have to hear from them ever again_ she thought to herself. That thought cheered her up as she sped up while clinching the book tighter in her arms. _You'll be going far away from them to a new school this fall and meet new people and hopefully become friends with them._ She had no idea how true that statement was as she passed through the school gates for the last time not even looking back.

Forty-five minutes she was at home sitting in her room. She was sitting on her bed reading one of her comics from her secret stash. When she heard someone walking up the stairs she placed it back with the others, she then picks up her book from her nightstand. She then hears someone knocking on the door.

Come in she said.

Hermione, dear dinner will be ready in thirty minutes said Jean.

Okay, I'll be down in a few mum said Hermione.

A few minutes later she was walking down the stairs to get dinner for the evening. That's when the doorbell rang. She looked towards the dining room and the front door. The doorbell rang again shrugging her shoulders she went to answer the door. There in the doorway stood an old woman in strange looking clothes.

"Hello young Miss Granger may I come in so I can speak to you and your parents" said the old woman.

"Err... one moment I will go and fetch them" said Hermione.

"Mum, dad there is someone at the door asking for you" Hermione said walking into the dining room.

"Who is it honey" said Mrs. Granger.

"No, idea mum, I answered the door and she asked to speak to you and dad;" said Hermione.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger walked to the front door they then lead the strange old woman into the living room.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, My name is Minerva McGonagall. I'm a professor and deputy headmistress of a school for child with special gifts. I'm here to offer your daughter a place at the school. The school has been around for over a thousand years. We hire top notch people in their field who wish to teach it to the younger generation. We have 280 students ranging from first years to seventh year. There is a student loan that can be given to students that their parents can't afford the tuition. The school is also a boarding school the children attend classes, sleep, eat and study with their house-mates. It starts September 1 to December 21 and Jan 4 to 18 April – 24 April then 25 April – 23 June. They can come home for holidays or stay at the school mostly Christmas and spring break. Each of the four houses is Gryffindor house of bravery, courage, nerve, and chivalry, Slytherin house of ambitious, cunning, leadership, and resourcefulness, Ravenclaw house of the intelligence, creativity, learning and wit and Hufflepuff house of the hard work, patience, justice and loyalty each new first year is sorted into one of the houses. The school is located in highlands of northern Scotland students leave from Kingscross station at 11 am sharp. You just walk in though the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Granger but muggle cannot pass through the barrier their just pass while the witch or wizard will disappear to the other side."

"Huh-ah! So what makes this school better or more perfect then say one of the other boarding or primary schools that's closer to us" said Mr. Granger.

"To the best of my knowledge Hogwarts is the only school like this that is close to you simple because it's a school for young witches and wizards surely you've noticed Hermione do strange things when she is upset or really happy in those cases she's performed what we call accidental magic once she gets a wand and trains her magic it will likely never happen again unless she feels an extreme emotion " said McGonagall.

"Okay, now your just pulling our legs magic is not real it just plain sci-fi one big joke something to entertain young children in stories" said Mr. Granger. "It also says in the bible that witchcraft is the works of Satan and that we should not have to suffer a witch. As far as Hermione doing odd things I agree there have been some odd things going on."

"Well I'll simply have to prove magic is real to you," said McGonagall. She's dealt with muggles like the Grangers before. The older woman stood up pulled a long stick out of sleeve pointed at the chair she sat in said something in Latin and gave the stick a wave in an odd pattern. The next thing the Grangers saw left them stunned the chair turned into a pig then she waved her wand and it turned back into a chair and she sat back down. The three grangers sat there and stared at the woman. Hermione was the first one to speak softly to herself. Her mum and dad looked at each other and then back to the old woman.

"Well it was nice meeting you Mrs. McGonagall and my wife and I will talk about this and will get back to you with our decision" said Mr. Granger. "Hermione can you go to your room until dinner and will talk about this then."

Hermione got out of her chair and walked upstairs to her bedroom. Her parents let McGonagall out the front door and they walked to their study.

In the study Emma and Dan sat down in silence for a while. "Well what Mrs. McGonagall has done does explain a lot but what the bloody hell are we going to do Dan our daughter is a bloody witch," said Emma.

"Well Emma you said you wanted her committed the next time she does something strange maybe this is our answer we send her off to this school with all the money we saved for her and then we split maybe she will meet some people like her to take her in and we get a clean slate. We can go into our church without anyone knowing we have a witch for a daughter and none of our business clients will know either" said Dan.

"Okay, so we tell her she can go to this school give her all her saving we've done for her collage fund and once she gone we sell our practice and house and get a place where we can't be found by her or any of the other witches and wizards," said Emma.

They sat and talked a few more minutes. What the elder two Granger's never knew was in Hermione's room she could always hear everything they said in their study thanks to the heating vents that connected each room. She lay down in her bed and cried at what she heard she always thought her parents loved her and now just because she a witch she going to losing them. Well she thought if they want it that way then she go full blown witch and learn all she could and hopefully find some friends to help her out and then one day find her mom and dad again and show them what they gave up just because of some stupid religious prejudice. That night at dinner was pretty quiet as Hermione refused to talk to her mum and dad. She listened as they sugar-coated the conversation they had in their study. Afterword she went to bed and cried herself to sleep.

The next day…..

Hermione was walking around in the book store looking at all the fantastic books on magic and other subjects. When she felt something telling her to walk to the front door, the door to the store opened letting in a girl with bright hazel eyes her hair was shifting all different colors and she was kinda small structure. She had some freckles on her pretty round face around her nose. She had very pale skin like she never been out in the sun. She felt a pull to her as she got in front of her,

"Hi I'm Hermione Jean Granger what's your name?

Hello hermione my name is Ashlee Evens Potter.

As their hands connected there was a spark and then a soft glowing white light.

Holy shit, you're my soul mate Ashlee whispered.

Hermione rolled her eyes, Language Ashlee.

Oh sorry hermione my sister has to remind most of the time.

Just then a goblin came running into the store, lady Ashlee Ragnok asked me to come and get you he said you and lady hermione are to come see him and for me to take you to him.

The girls just gave them a confused look.

Alright, hermione want to come with me to gringotts and meet my account manager?

O.k. said hermione.

Both girls joined at the hand began to walk and follow the goblin back to gringotts.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that reads and favorites/followers this story thanks you so much. Please review tell me what you think of the story tell me what you don't like or do like and if there is anything you wish to see. Or you can tell me I'm just bat shit crazy for writing this story or whatever. I'm having a little trouble writing this story I want to write something that you all have not seen yet but with over 700 thousand harry potter stories on this site and on other sites, I'm having trouble coming up with an original story. Saying that I hope I do a good job and you all continue to read and fallow this story. I fixed or at least I hoped I fixed the other eight chapters. I've added some to pervious chapters (12-10, 2017). So you all may want to go reread them, you don't have to if your just now read this story just letting my fans that read this story before know.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Harry Potter world. I only own my oc characters and this plot to this story.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Luna Lovegood**

Luna Lovegood was a happy child some muggles they would call her a flower child or moon child, but the other purebloods and their children in the wizarding world would call her weird, strange, and eccentric. She even heard the other children call her "loony" which hurt. She was once a happy child with a happy life with her mum and dad but as they say you can't be happy forever, her happiness ended when she was nine years old. Her mum was in her lab working on one of her experimental potions, when it backfired.

Luna was sitting in the kitchen when she heard the explosion she ran down to the basement in search of her mother. She got their in enough time to say good-bye to her mum then she was gone. Luna sat there with her mum for a long time crying. She finally left after her father came home and found them and pulled Luna away and took her up to her room. She spent the next few days/nights crying in bed. She did have one friend growing up her name was Ginevra Molly Weasley or Ginny as she liked to be called. In fact she believed it was Ginny's brother Ronald that started the whole loony nickname but then again that changed too after her mother died.

Ginny stopped coming by and every letter she send her she would receive no reply. So for the last two years instead of going over to the barrow to play with Ginny, She now went to work with her father sitting in his office reading books or drawing/coloring pictures. She even went on her father's expeditions. Like this year instead of going to Hogwarts like other eleven year old children her father was going to Sweden and was taking her with him. Her silver eyes glowed with a soft white light and she smiled at first then she frowned.

She knew that today was going to be a good day with a little bad day mixed in, for she was able to see the time stream not like seers or other with the gift. She would see a few glimpses mostly when she slept or when she would be daydreaming. She got a feeling in the back of mind to walk to the front of the building that if she did she'd meet someone there. She sat the book down she was reading and walked to the front of the building. As she got to the front door she saw a girl with mid-length hair shifting multiple color and bright green eyes pull open the door and entered.

Hi I'm j… she started to say but I interrupt her.

Jeanette lily potter yes I know my name is Luna Pandora Lovegood. It's good to finally meet you I said. If you're wondering how I know your name and the fact you would show up today and why I'm not surprised about your hair changing colors every seconded the fact is I have seen this meeting between us a few times in my dreams each with a different outcome and another few with the same outcome. I'm a clairvoyant like my mother and her mother and all females from her side of the family.

Jeanette just stood there mouth wide open eyes bugled out brain completely shut down.

Luna giggled. Well come on jen let shake hands and get the first part of our soul bond initiated then we can move to daddy's office and chat more before we go meet your account manger with your sister and her soul mate. Luna then held out her hand.

Still in a daze with all that Luna was saying Jeanette raised her hand and shakes her hand has their hands connected there was a flash of light. After the light faded Luna still holding Jeanette's hand lead her into her dad's office. Just as she went to pull open the office door five people rushed into the building wearing long black trench coats with a badge that read DML and they quickly surrounded Luna's father.

Xenophilius Lovegood you are under arrest by the order of the minister of magic Cornelius fudge. Please hand over your wand and come quietly. The charges are as read one count conspiring against the ministry, one count treason against the ministry. You may hire a lawyer if not you can request a court appointed lawyer. You will be sent to a cell in the ministry of magic until your court hearing. The auror that read out the sentence then took xano's wand and slapped magic suppressing cuffs on his wrist. Before he was led away he looked to his daughter.

This is the one moonbeam said xano.

Luna nodded, yes daddy.

He looked to Jeanette please take care of her until I return and watch out for her at Hogwarts.

Of course sir replied Jeanette.

He then looked at the officer can I hug my daughter goodbye he asked.

Alright but make it fast replied the auror.

He walked over to Luna, I'm so sorry moonbeam we knew this might happen please be a brave girl and be safe going to Hogwarts learn as much as you can make friends, be there for your soul mate and stay by her side grow up to be the best you can and I'll be back one day. I love you my moonbeam. He then leaned down and hugged her.

I love you to daddy and I promise I won't let you down said Luna.

He then looked over to Jeanette, I know we have not known each other very long and wish we could have the time but it seems to be fated to not happen for a while longer I simply ask please look after my daughter just know she be with you her soul mate gives me great pleasure and relief. I just like to add welcome to the family to you and your sister and her soul mate.

Jeanette looked at her father-in-law she guess would be the right thing to call him and replied you have my word sir I will look after her and protect her for as long as she let me and I'm happy and sure my sis would be too to join your family.

Luna looked between her soul mate and her father with tears in her eyes and a big happy grin on her face.

You don't have to worry daddy it will go both ways she will take good care of me as I will her and when we see each other again it will be a happy occasion and we'll all be happy.

Alright times up we have to get going said the auror grabbing xano by his shoulder and leading him out the door and down the street to the ministry.

Luna stood there for a few minutes just staring at the door this time a couple of tears rolling down her cheek.

After a few more minutes she retook Jeanette's hand and lead her into her father now ex-office.

They walked into the office and sat down on the couch were Luna was coloring before Jeanette showed up.

The y sat there for a while talking to each other about the lives and how they grew up with Jeanette left a few details out. She was not ready to tell Luna about being a boy for most of her life or about any of the abuse from her aunt and uncle. She told her about some of the accidental magic that happened to her when she was sad or scared. She also told Luna some of the adventures her and Ashlee got into like getting lost in the woods while chasing a kitten and other things.

Luna sat and listen sometimes even reading in-between the lines of what Jeanette told her. She knew Jeanette would tell her the full story someday when she was ready to. After Jeanette finished it was Luna's turn to tell her story.

Jeanette loved hearing about Luna's life which seemed full of happiness at least until she got to the part when her mother died and got pissed when she heard about some of the other kids teasing Luna or when she heard what Ronald and Ginny weasley did to her after her mom died.

Luna I promise you if I hear anyone calling you names or bulling you at all I'll step in and help you deal with them. I hate bullies and if it was up to me you would never hear that name ever again said Jeanette.

Luna said nothing she just jump at Jeanette wrapping her arms and legs in the biggest hug she could give to Jeanette. At first Jeanette stiffened because she was not use to people touching her other than her sister but she soon relaxed an returned the hug.

Just then they heard the door open and then a goblin walked up to them.

Ms Potter and Ms Lovegood could you fallow me Ragnok wishes to see you both.

They both looked at each other shrugged their shoulders and got up and fallowed the goblin back out the building and to gringott's.

 **A/N 2: sorry this toke so long to post but I don't have any prewritten chapters I write them then when I feel its done I post them. Hope you enjoying the story so far. Please send me a review and tell me what you think so far. Hopefully I will have the next chapter out a lot sooner then I did this one.**


End file.
